The Mage Of SkyHigh
by Time Locked Maniac
Summary: Hajime in the SkyHighverse. Minor Doctor Who crossover. No pairings, until something hits me.


Sky High / Kamen Rider Lucifer / minor Doctor Who

What if Kenzaki Hajime was Satellite Five and died in the battle near Jack, and was revived with Jack, and used a Vortex Manipulator to send himself back in time after the Doctor left with Rose, but was sent to the Sky High universe. GG dot com. No Pairing, I guess.

Chapter One. The story begins.

Hajime skated to the Stronghold's house, where he was supposed to meet up with Will and Layla to get to Sky High, a high school for, well freaks like him. He felt that he would be the outcast of the school, like that one kid you wouldn't sit within ten meters of distance just cause. He quickly reached his destination and saw that Layla was there already, sitting at the kitchen. Hajime chuckled. 'And then, she would say that animals don't like being eaten.' He thought as he walked to the front door, unplugging his earphones and hanging them on his neck. He stood at the door, sighed as he heard a bed on the upper floors crunch. He pressed the doorbell, and Mr. Stronghold answered it. "Oh morning Hajime! Ready for your first day at school?" He asked. Hajime nervously chuckled. "I won't die." He replied sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. Mr. Stronghold chuckled at this, before bringing him into the kitchen. "His on his way." Mr. Stonghold told Mrs. Stronghold while walking to the table. Hajime greeted Layla with a nod, and got a 'good morning' in return. "Good morning, Commander." Layla said/warned Mr. Stronghold and gestured for his glasses. "Ah, thank you Layla." Hajime leaned back on the wall behind Layla, and asked teasingly, "No good morning for your aniki?" Layla stuck out her tongue at Hajime. "That's rude and unladylike, imouto-chan." Hajime chided her. "I can't believe you, Hajime and Will are starting highschool. It seems like yesterday when you and Will were swimming naked in the kiddie pool." Mrs. Stronghold reminisced. "Mom." Will whined a little while coming in. "Hi Layla." Will greeted. "No greetings for your aniki too? I'm sad, otouto-chan. I missed seeing you when you were young. Maybe you would like it if I brought, THE ALBUM, to school." Hajime said with a sadistic grin on his face that made Will and Mr. Stronghold who was watching pale in horror. "G-g-g-good morning, Hajime." The sadistic aura dropped. "Good morning."

'Well, it IS hard to notice him when he's in the shade." Will complained in his head, but controlled himself. Last time he whined, Hajime posted the second most embarrassing picture of him on the internet, but took it down when Will apologized, including those that were downloaded. The threat still stands to this day. Just then, the phone rang. Mrs. Stronghold went to pick it up, but turns out, it was another phone. "Josie, it's the OTHER one." He said while showing her the phone. He picked it up. "Go… I see… Thank you Mayor. There's trouble downtown." He said to Mrs. Stronghold, making her eyes widen. "Big trouble, downtown." He emphasized. "Are you sure that's not your, friend from downstairs?" Hajime asked suggestively, making Will and Layla blush. "Oh, shoot, and I really wanted to see Will off the bus." She said. "I remember his first day of preschool. He wouldn't let go of my leg." She said to Hajime and Layla. "Mom!" "Oh, Josie," The Commander called out. She left the kitchen and He came back in. "Oh, Will, uh, a reminder. A lot of the kids at Sky High will only have one superhero parent, not two, so take it easy on them, huh? No showing off." He warned Will. Hajime chuckled in his head. 'As if he had unlocked any to begin with.' Hajime prepared to turn off his 'Good boy mode'.

Just as they left, Layla used her powers to revive the plants that were died on the window still, while Will went to turn on the T.V. Hajime just threw his bag on the floor and opened it up, revealing a briefcase with a capital letter 'E' that looked like a USB port with a USB going in. He opened it up, and took out his belt. (Kamen Rider Lucifer belt, Civilian mode) He also wore his black and white gloves on his right and left hand respectively, while putting on his belt. He also took out a NEVER uniform to change into. He left for the bathroom.

*After ten minutes of trying to shove his 'civilian' clothes into the bag*

Hajime finally left with the two lovebirds, not that they would know it yet. Hajime lagged behind the two, thinking of what happened with the Vortex Manipulator. 'So in summary, it changed me into a small boy, and dumped me right beside Will. Coincidence? I hope so.' He finished his thoughts just as the bus arrived. It looked like a normal bus, but Hajime could sense all the heat energy trapped up from the engine alone, and deduced that it had a larger, and more powerful engine inside.

Will walked in first, with Layla and Hajime behind him. "Is this the bus to Sky High?" Will asked, before getting interrupted by the driver. "SHHH!" Closed the doors. "What are you, crazy?" He asked. "Guess you want every super villain in the neighborhood to know that we're here. Will apoplogized and was stopped by the driver as he tried to go down the aisle. "Whats your name, freshman?" He asked. "Um, Will Stronghold." He replied. "The son of the Commander and Jetstream? Everyone! This is Will Stronghold, son of the Commander and Jetstream! I'm Ron Wilson, Sky High bus driver. If there's anything I can do for you, let me know." He said, not unlike a fan boy which made Hajime laugh. "He's just a son of two superheroes. I mean, what could possibly happen if you look at him wrong? Big bad parents?" Hajime whispered to Layla painfully, as his stomach was hurting, a lot. The guy in orange would let Sky sit, but the girl, 'Magenta', wouldn't.

Just then, a creepy boy in a jumper (?) showed up. "Really? In that case 'que flick of hair', I'm Larry." Hajime stared at the guy. "No way am I gonna let you sit next to my imouto." He stated, before grabbing the two and going down the aisle, finding two empty rows. Hajime sat behind Will and Layla, glaring at the guy. He sat next to Zach and fist bumped, before letting him and Will talk. Layla moved over to sit with Hajime as the two guys sat in front of them. "Get it out. I'm still not happy with your win streak." She glared at him. Hajime chuckled, taking out his Yu-Gi-Oh deck and two duel disks, one for him and one for her.

Just as they finished the duel, which went to Hajime's favor, and kept the stuff, the bus went off road. Literally. Everyone except Ron and Hajime were screaming. Ron snorted. "Freshman." Hajime agreed. Once you get used to it, you could go the entire flight standing up. The flight ended shortly, much to his dismay. He got off the bus last, eyes still burning at Larry, eyelids twitching.

On the walk to the school itself, he dropped a small bead like object on the grass, which burrowed into the dirt, but not too much. 'Transportation arranged, let's get this party started.' He thought. Just then, someone started running around them, causing the wind to fly and the freshmen to hold down their things. Hajime got sick of it immediately and grabbed the guy, eyes burning black. "Don't. Do that again. Or I will personally ensure that you won't be able to run again. And possible move any limb." He warned, before dropping the douche. A girl came to intervene and brought them to the gym.

Turns out, the speech was boring as hell. During the speech, he almost fell asleep, but Layla stepped on his foot with too much force. He blanked out until the 'audition'.

"Are we clear?" Coach asked. Hajime smirked. 'Payback time.' "I'm sorry, I can't hear you, could you repeat that?" He asked. The coach got pissed and used his super power which affected everyone else. Layla glared at him. "Yes, very clear sir." Hajime replied the guy with a taunting voice.

*After five minutes*

Coach boomed Zach out of the stage, which pissed Hajime off. He went up. "Another volunteer, than? Well, then, use your power." He taunted Hajime. Hajime internally smirked, but had a blank face on. "I'm sorry, but my powers require a battle situation to be able to use." The coach smirked. "Well, then, SIDEKICK!" He shouted out, making a sonic boom directed at Hajime. Hajime used his hands and compressed the sound energy down to one small ball, before holding it high. (Imagine that guy from X-Men, First Class) "Now there's the situation." He said, before throwing the ball at the coach. But he added a little something to it. The ball exploded into pure sound upon contact with his torso, ripping apart his shirt and a bit of the chest. The clipboard fell into Hajime's hands. "Hajime Kenzaki, Layla Williams and Will Stronghold. Sidekick." He wrote down before writing a huge 'FUCK YOU' on the board and threw it on top of the body. He looked around, seeing all the stunned faces looking at him. "What? He ATTACKED my friend." He casually commented, like he was talking about the weather.


End file.
